1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic warfare (EW) and more particularly to methods and apparatus for providing ranging between soldiers or ground vehicles.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
The prior art discloses various methods and apparatus for ranging between soldiers on the ground or other uses of ranging in a military environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,899, for example, discloses an acoustic target sensor and ranging system automatically detects military targets and provides a munition firing signal at the appropriate target position and time. An amplitude-doppler circuit is utilized to predict the time of closest approach to a munition by a target by measuring the time interval between zero crossings of the second and third derivatives of the received acoustic wave amplitude function. The circuit produces a firing signal by logically ANDing the closest point of approach signal it develops with a signal that indicates when target range is within specified limits. The circuit is realized by means of conventional electronic zero crossing detectors, an up-down counter, dividers, sample and hold devices and voltage comparators. The acoustic target signal is obtained from an omni-directional microphone the output of which is amplified and rectified.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,830 discloses a coherent camera system performs ranging, spectroscopy, and thermal imaging. Local oscillator radiation is combined with target scene radiation to enable heterodyne detection by the coherent camera's two-dimensional photodetector array. Versatility enables deployment of the system in either a passive mode (where no laser energy is actively transmitted toward the target scene) or an active mode (where a transmitting laser is used to actively illuminate the target scene). The two-dimensional photodetector array eliminates the need to mechanically scan the detector. Each element of the photodetector array produces an intermediate frequency signal that is amplified, filtered, and rectified by the coherent camera's integrated circuitry. By spectroscopic examination of the frequency components of each pixel of the detector array, a high-resolution, three-dimensional or holographic image of the target scene is produced for applications such as air pollution studies, atmospheric disturbance monitoring, and military weapons targeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,866 discloses a portable laser communication transceiver for transmitting and receiving information imposed on laser beams. A communication signal is imposed on a laser beam having a divergence of between 1 degree and 4 degrees. The beam is directed by an operator, sighting through a telescopic viewing device, at a distant transceiver which collects light in the laser beam with a. In preferred embodiments, the transceivers are handheld and each comprises a microphone and earphones allowing operators to talk with each other. Digital information can also be transmitted from personal computers and other electronic information equipment at the location of each operator. In a preferred embodiment useful for military and surveying applications, a GPS, a compass and a laser ranging system is provided. This enables the operator to sight through a binocular to a target and determine its position in longitude, latitude and elevation. Target position information can then be transmitted to a distant transceiver which in this case could be a base transceiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,783 discloses a continuous wave ranging system, comprising a modulator for modulating an r.f. carrier wave in accordance with a pseudo-random code, a transmitting antenna for radiating the modulated signal towards a target, a receiving antenna and receiver for detecting the signal reflected back from the target, a correlator for correlating the reflected signal with a transmitted code with a selected phase shift corresponding to the current range gate to be tested, and means for processing the range/amplitude data from the correlator to discriminate between reflections due to the target and those due to other objects adjacent to the target.
A need, however, still exists for methods and apparatus for providing passive range to local RF emitters on the battlefield available to foot soldiers or unmanned ground vehicles.